A Thousand Paper Cranes
by Renhoa0.0
Summary: They say that if you fold a thousand paper cranes, a wish shall be granted. She had one wish. For him to return—the impossible. Yet, with false hope, she sent them to the gods.
1. 00: Betwixt and Between

Hi Guys. This is my first naruto fic and frankly I'm scared. I hope you'll give this story a try. I can't seem to update my other stories because of this. Anyways, I just hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer:

* * *

**A Thousand Paper Cranes**

_**Introduction:**__ Betwixt and Between_

_I cannot understand, Uchiha Sasuke._

_How can you leave so easily when I'm so tied to you? Why did you leave me when we promised to stay together? What did we do wrong? When did it all go wrong? _

_Questions plague me but you are not here to give me answers. Who shall I ask when only you can answer? Your kindness, your cruelty, and your love. Where will I find them if not with you? I shall never find out. You have already vanished from me._

_This letter of mine, will chance let it be read by you? Even if doesn't, I wish you'd never forget. _

_I'm here in Konoha. I love you._

— _Tsukishiro Shura _

She folded the piece of paper into a swan origami and adjoined it with the many others that they—those who cared for that man—had folded in hopes of sending that one wish to the gods. This was the thousandth piece and with it she whispered.

_Come home._

With a few hand signs, a blast of wind carried the paper cranes away from her and scattered them across the sky above the waterfall where they last caught sight of him, the Valley of the End. Her blue eyes did not leave the green scenery until every last piece had been carried to a farther land and her long black hair had fallen down in place behind her.

And for the last time, she hoped for his return to their side.

The chill of the wind hit her as she run with fervor, leaping through each branch with her maximum speed. Neither the thought of stopping nor looking back invaded her thoughts. Her wounds ached with each movement but she continued, just the same. She cannot be caught now, not after having escaped their grasp for almost four days now. Just one more day and she'll be out of her pursuer's reach.

They won't follow her once she had entered the Konoha's grounds, of that she was sure. And she doubted that the parcel she stole was worth risking the protection their village was receiving from Konoha. No, they wouldn't risk it.

Konoha was her safest bet.

And so she ran and ran, never minding the little circumstances she'd have to face once she passed through the large gates of the Great Hidden Village, if she was even allowed to. But she had to try, nevertheless. It's not like she had any other choice when rogue ninjas are after her with such killing intent.

Just one more day.

Just one more day and she'd be back to that place but still, she continued to run.

* * *

It had been a peaceful day for Tsunade which consisted of _sake_, paperwork, and _sake_. She had been in one of her good moods after successfully escaping Shizune and the pile of paperwork that needed to be done. It could have been continued to be a peaceful day if she didn't notice a commotion around the main gate.

She had been standing a few meters away from it, drinking a bottle of sake that she had in hand when there was a rushing sound coming from the gate. And then, a body fell to the ground just in front of the gatekeepers. The two ran towards the collapsed body and when she noticed they're shocked expression, she rushed to their side.

"Hokage-sama," They greeted as soon as she pushed them aside and she saw who had entered Konoha in such a battered state.

It didn't take too long for her to recognize the missing ninja. Immediately, she ordered for her to be brought to the hospital.

* * *

It was a comfy bed that she awoke to. Her blue eyes fluttering open at the sound of machine and smell of disinfectant. What greeted her was the warm rays of sunlight to which she tried to shield her eyes from but to no avail, she couldn't lift either arms and so she just closed them.

"You're awake," A familiar voice reached her as the sound of shutting door did as well and the light diminished, allowing her to open her eyes. The curtain had been closed and she sure knew the person who did her a favour.

"Hokage-sama." She said as she tried to stand up but her body did not seem to want to obey her today.

"Don't try to sit up yet. Your body's still fatigued." The blonde woman instructed as she was pushed down gently. "I'm going to be frank with you," Tsunade started and they stared each other squarely, the younger woman nodding in silent consent. "Where have you been this past year, Tsukishiro Shura?"

Shura did not proceed to answer right away. But when she did, she made sure that her voice didn't quiver even though it was hard to speak. "I stayed in a village near the Fire Country's border. I have been missing my memories so I couldn't return. I had only regained them recently." She explained.

The Hokage regarded her with a blank look that she easily matched with her natural blank expression. She didn't know what was running through the older woman's mind but she had resigned to the fact that once she reached Konoha, her fate is the village's will. Tsunade nodded, "We'll talk about it more once you have recuperated." And with a small smile, "Welcome back."

"I'm home, Hokage-sama." She smiled back as the Hokage left her alone in that hospital room.

Once the woman had left, her eyes travelled towards the covered window. A year, huh. She had been missing for a year. That means she must be fifteen by now, or at least turning fifteen. Her sense of time had gotten real messed up. What she thought had been a mere month or two turned out to be a year.

Then, he must have been gone for a year too.

She sighed. Within that one year, how much had changed? The people she knew then, would they still know her now or was it all different?

It was all because of that stupid mission. Or maybe she was the stupid one. She had been careless and because of that she lost tract of him and her memory. It was a really bad mistake. And who would have thought she was the perfectionist.

But nothing will change no matter how much she pondered upon it.

It had happened.

She had gone and he had left.

* * *

"I will take my leave then, Hokage-sama." Shura bowed to Tsunade and she was about to leave when the Hokage spoke.

"You will receive your first mission tomorrow." She was instructed and she nodded before leaving the office.

She had just been reinstated into the ANBU and the position filled her with relief. She thought they won't allow her to be an ANBU anymore but thank the heavens, Tsunade understood that being in the ANBU was the most comfortable for her.

As she walked through the village, she took in the changes around the village but was filled with both disappointment and relief that there was visibly none. The village itself looked the same and shops had been undisturbed. But maybe what was change were the people themselves.

Shura hadn't noticed since when but somehow, she had wondered by the entrance of the Uchiha compound. She stopped in her tracks and debated on entering the empty residence. The only place that she ever called home, though both times, temporarily. Now that she was back, she'd have to find a new place to stay, a real _'home'_. With a final breath of air, she entered the compound, careful not to be seen by anyone.

The place was just as she left it. Empty and filled with a sober feeling that never seemed to leave the residence since the massacre. But she could only blame it on the events that happened in this place. Within minutes, she had reached the biggest house in the compound, the Uchiha main house.

And though it wasn't her will, her mind trailed back to those days.

To her first kindness and first experience of a so-called family.

"_So, what's your name?" The beaming face of the little Uchiha draw closer than she would have like as she took another bite of the meal Mikoto had kindly cooked for her. Somehow, she wondered if collapsing in front of the Uchiha main house was really a good twist of fate._

"_Tsukishiro Shura," She answered slowly and he nodded with that smile._

_She fidgeted a bit. It wasn't like she disliked Uchiha Sasuke or anything. But under his gaze, she felt inferior even though she was clearly older and taller. Or maybe she was just envious that he grew up with this family. Whatever the reason, she was uncomfortable._

"_Let's train together, okay, Shura?"_

_It wasn't the same for the little Uchiha._

* * *

I'm sorry if there are any typos or grammatical errors. I tried to edit it as much as I could. Read and Review? I have the first three chapters ready but I don't know if I should post it since...yeah.

I'm scared.

Well, I just hoped you like it. :)


	2. 01: State of Confusion

Hi. Ren here. This is the first chapter of ATPC I. Those Days. It's subdivided to different parts. Around 2-3. Still not quite sure. It follows Canon. :) Well, then, read on.

* * *

**A Thousand Paper Cranes**

**Part I. **Those Days

_Chapter 1. State of Confusion_

"_Sasuke, why are we alive?"_

_Her voice asked in a blank tone, prompting the man beside her to stare back at her. She only gave him an empty look signifying that the question was merely a way of getting his attention._

_He shrugged before looking away, turning his back on her. He did not answer; there was no need. The girl did not care about being alive at all._

_And he only cared about that person's death. _

* * *

Her body was in pain and her mind fleeted between reality and dream. It was as if her consciousness is shrouded with a white mist that refused to vanish. At the very least, she was feeling pain. That meant she was still alive.

Voices drifted around her as she tried to completely awaken. The scent of disinfectant slowly infiltrated her nose and the sounds reached her ears. She sensed two presences beside her, talking as if she was not in the room. But maybe, they thought she was still asleep and it did not matter.

"But Hokage-sama, she's part of the Root." She heard one side argue.

Root. Ah, they must be talking about the ANBU Root. Speaking of which, how did she get stuck here, the hospital, if she guessed correctly. The last thing she remembered was being in a mission and then pursuers persistently followed her. She ran and then...it was blank. But judging from her current situation, someone must have found her as she collapsed.

It's a bad situation. She needed to get back to Danzo soon or else, she couldn't even think what kind of punishment she might receive. They'd probably be out to get her if she didn't return as soon as possible.

"My decision is final." An older and huskier voice answered back.

Decision. What kind of decision, she wondered. But it did not matter when the painkillers kicked in and she drifted back to her dreams.

* * *

Iruka did not quite know how to make of his situation.

There he stood inside the Hokage's office in front of a blank-looking child. The Hokage had summoned him minutes ago, just before class, and he thought it was due to Naruto again. But he must've guessed wrong because there was an unknown child between him and the Hokage.

It was a girl around the same age as Naruto, same height as well. Her black hair was placed in two low pigtails that reached her mid-chest. Her blunt bangs partially covered her eyebrows and two long strands framed her face. She had cool blue eyes that seemed to reflect nothing as she stared at him with utter emptiness.

She was dressed in ninja attire which consisted of a sleeveless turtle-neck mesh shirt underneath a lavender off-the-shoulder top, and the standard black pants with ninja shoes. Her shuriken holster was placed on her left leg and there are two hip pouches on both sides of her hips. Her _hitaiate _was nowhere to be seen though, but he can tell she was a ninja.

Not an ordinary ninja and definitely not an ordinary girl.

"This is Tsukishiro Shura." The Hokage introduced, drawing both the girl's and Iruka's attentions back to the older man.

"Is that my new name?" She asked with a blank tone as if it was a statement rather than a question.

"It _is _your name." The Hokage responded and she nodded.

"This girl is from the Root." The Third continued and Iruka's eyes widened for a fraction but he regained his composure as soon as she turned back to him. "She will be studying in the academy for now. All activities with the Root were terminated."

She bowed, "I'll be in your care." She smiled at him but instead of it relieving him, the fact that it didn't reach her eyes made her more sinister than she already was.

Iruka smiled, not willing to show his discomfort before her presence. "I'm Iruka," He introduced and he opened the door, "Shall we go?" She nodded and they proceeded to exit but the Hokage called his name. He then instructed Shura to wait outside, as he closed the door.

"That girl has no memories of before her time in the Root." The Hokage said as if it was new information, "But she had been acquainted with Uchiha Sasuke." Now this was _new_ information. "I have instructed her to find him. She'll decide what to do with that information." Iruka nodded and he exited with the last words from the Third, "Take care of that child."

"Are you ready?" He asked with a smile at the child who hadn't moved a bit from her position.

"Sure." She gave him that same blank smile.

* * *

Shura was at a lost.

The old man talked to her, most of which she didn't listen to but got most of the gist. She was pulled out of the Root with certain conditions and was to study in the Academy. That part she didn't understand why. She had firsthand experience of the battle.

But it seems the old man has some sort of purpose. He told her of a boy named Uchiha Sasuke. Told her that he knew of her from before her lifeless days. That Uchiha Sasuke was a'_potential'_ important person.

She was in a bind. This was a first for her.

She can't distinguish what was the difference between two people. Everyone was the same for her, neither mattered except for her superior, Danzo. That's what they taught in the Root and that's what they believe in. She didn't even know her real name until the Hokage told her.

"_In Root, you have no name. You have no feelings. You have no past. You have no future. There is only the mission."_

A principle that had been instilled in her ever since she can remember. How does one unlearn things? How was she to learn how to feel when they taught her _not_ to? She was at lost, very very confused.

Iruka was speaking but she wasn't interested. She didn't reply but her ears perked up when the older man said one particular name: Uchiha Sasuke.

"What kind of person is he?" She asked, giving him her first response.

"Hmm, well," He looked down at her, "kind of like you, I guess."

"Me?" She blinked but before she got an answer, Iruka's attention was already averted.

"Naruto!" Iruka's booming voice reached her ears and she looked up to find the older man with an angry expression directed towards the opened door. She turned finding a blonde boy who stuck his tongue before he ran.

The Chunin was about to dash towards the blonde when she spoke, "Who was that, Iruka...sensei?" She addressed him hesitantly, as she had been instructed as they left the Hokage's office.

"Uh, that was Naruto." Iruka said with an uneasy smile and he sighed before entering the classroom and getting everyone's attention—though some were just not interested in him. "Everyone, we'll be having an addition to the class."

She entered slowly as she regarded everyone's expression and reaction to her sudden entrance. Everyone's attention turned to her but that didn't stir any kind of feelings from her. It would be more of a surprise if they did; the Root cultivates great ninjas, not emotions.

Shura scanned the room with hopes that she'll find the boy that the old man was intent on having her meet. But it was a hard task when you don't even know what he looks like. Everyone seemed to look at her with the same curious expression, at least everyone except one. Her eyes landed on a particularly shocked-looking boy though that surprise was hidden within a blank look. She would know; she's an expert on emptiness.

She blinked. Target found.

"This is Tsukishiro Shura. Treat her well." Iruka introduced.

She bowed, as per the courtesy, and smiled, as natural as she could which was still filled with emptiness. "Let's get along."

But her eyes didn't leave that of the boy's. And even when she was already sitting two seats behind him, she burned holes in his back and didn't even try to listen to Iruka's lesson. There was no need for her to do so anyway.

* * *

She was staring at him.

Sasuke didn't look again at her once she had seated but he could feel her eyes on him and frankly, it disturbed him. But he remained cool and ignored her. He wasn't impulsive and so, he's not going to jump to conclusions and think that it really was _her_, no matter how much she looked liked the his childhood friend—not until she approached him herself.

He remembered a young Tsukishiro Shura slightly. She didn't stay long in his life; but she nevertheless took a space in his young heart. Shura was an orphan who had somehow wondered in front of their house. She was a year older and was his favourite playmate.

That was his Shura. She was a stupid cry-baby who smiled like the blonde dobe. She was a girl who tried hard though she didn't have a chance of being a ninja—the girl who didn't say no to his pleas. The girl that vanished without a word.

This Shura didn't resemble his memory, aside from their appearance: black hair, blue eyes, and a mole under the left eye. But anyone could have those feats. It was no uncommon thing. That's why he won't pay any heed to her. Not just yet. He wasn't quite ready to face a part of his happy past because he wasn't ready to forget revenge.

That was _the_ plan but this Shura forced him do some revising.

As soon as the bell had rang and he was to exit the room, she was already blocking his pathway, staring at him with blank eyes—another proof she wasn't the girl he knew.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" She spoke and everyone turned to them. Perhaps, silently wondering how she had the courage to speak so boldly towards him, the antisocial Uchiha. It wasn't an ordinary thing, after all, for them to receive a new student at this time or for that student to talk to him.

But without minding the others, he glared at her and when she made no motion to move, he jumped towards the platform. He was not to keen on sparing her some time. Just as he was about to exit, she was in front of him again, "The old man told me you know me."

Who was that old man, he didn't know but this girl clearly had no memory of him. He cannot tell if she had memory loss or the old man was lying about this Shura knowing him.

He side-stepped her and walked forward but she continued to follow him. He didn't mind at first but when she continued to do so, he jumped up the roof with the very intent of avoiding her. If she really was that girl, then she shouldn't be very good with heights. He doubted she could follow him above.

That's what he expected but his expectations seem to evade him today. When he turned, she was there, without a clue to his silent enthusiasm.

"Victory pose?" She said blankly, inclining her head to the side and giving him an unenthusiastic V-sign. He twitched as she reached out her left hand in mock hand shake, "Tsukishiro Shura."

Sasuke only glared while she stared at her hand and pulled it back. He still didn't want to accept that the girl he knew had grown up different from both of their—hers and his—expectations but with that look of oblivion in her face, he sighed in concede.

"What do you want?" He said in an irritated manner. She blinked again this annoyed him further. If this was really Shura, then, she had grown lackadaisical and stubborn since he last saw her.

"I don't know." She answered plainly. "For starters, shall we live together?"

That was probably the most outrageous offer that you'd accept from a near stranger and he was probably possessed then because of the word that escaped his lips after an intent glare.

"Fine. "

* * *

It was a new experience for her. For the first time, she is actually going to live in a house with someone other than a teammate. Shura wasn't sure why she even offered that in the first place, but that was the only thing she could think of when he asked what she wanted from him.

Truthfully, she didn't want to have to do anything with him but somehow, she felt some sort of affinity to him. So, she said what first came to mind and so far, it had been...so-so.

The first day was awkward. They walked down the streets without speaking until they stopped by a restaurant and the little Uchiha asked her what she wanted to eat for dinner. She ordered her favourite from the great variety: yakisoba noodles which earned quite a reaction from him.

"...what did you say?" He said silently as if he didn't want her to hear it.

"Yakisoba noodles." She repeated and he nodded before ordering their dinner. It was his treat and he didn't let her bring out her wallet at all. And they just walked towards a large compound.

It was an empty place and then she recalled Danzo once speaking to them about the massacre of the Uchiha clan. She had just been a new member then so she can't recall much about it. But at least, she understood the gravity of the situation this boy was in.

Just how much pain does he bear? How can he still live on with the thought that he had no one left? Or did he have anyone, like a lover or a best friend? She won't understand those things. She didn't think she had anyone like that.

"This will be your room." They stopped and only then did she realize they had come inside the house. She had been too absorbed by her thoughts. And after opening the door to what seemed to be a rather clean guest room, he disappeared in another hall, leaving her to her own devices.

She hadn't seen him since then, though they did meet at school or during meal time. They always eat take-out and yesterday, she got sick of the large amount of calories he was feeding her. So, she decided to cook which resulted to today: an only day-off turned shopping day.

"Where are we going?" She asked softly towards the boy who had been grumpy since yesterday. She really couldn't quite understand how he can be mad for this long. She didn't do much of a bad thing; she just broke a few things—two sets of plates, glasses, and a washing machine were hardly many—or so she believed.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"That's not a word." Shura retorted, "I said sorry yesterday. Why are you still mad?"

"Hn."

"Not a word." She said as she blocked his path and he glared at her. She didn't move though and Sasuke side-stepped her. She blinked but followed him without another word.

It wasn't really fair; he shared a fault in the chain of events as well. He didn't treat her well enough during the last five days and who wouldn't get sick of eating practically the same thing everyday even though it was your favourite? Sure, she had been stupid to try and cook when she haven't even stepped inside the kitchen for the last years she had been in the Root. But, it was the thought that counted, someone taught her.

And he was seething at her yesterday. He was such an unappreciative young boy.

She pouted while she stared at his back. She had started this habit since recently. Pouting seems to work well against boys—they always did as she wished when she did so. Well, mostly it was that dog boy, Kiba, was it? He treats her better than the Uchiha does, even though Sasuke was her host.

But the pout was once again ineffective with this guy. He only walked silently ahead of her and ignored her presence until they reached an appliance store. He glanced at her and she blinked before they entered without a word. The saleslady greeted them with hesitance, seemingly weird-out by the sight of the Uchiha in this store.

"Don't touch anything." He instructed her as he started to talk to the older lady. Shura could hear tiny bits of the conversation but she was not interested and decided to explore the rather large shop despite Sasuke's command.

The shop was full of things that she had seen for the first time. Maybe she had seen them before but her memory before the Root was a blank canvas and it won't be coming back anytime soon. That's just how the Root was.

She touched whatever she found fascinating, like the square box with a person inside it—the television, the label said. It didn't take long for her to reach a row of beautiful piles of plates and before she could process what was happening, it had turned into yesterday's scene in the Uchiha Household, she broke twice as many this time.

"What are doing?" Sasuke hissed as she stared up at him from the floor, trying to pick up the broken pieces. "Stand." Shura did as she was told and she noticed his seething appearance and the saleslady behind him also looked uneasy. She couldn't help but blink; the situation seems to be bad, though, why, she doesn't have an idea.

This was all new to her.

"Sorry." She said simply, a snippet of guilt.

"Add that to the bill." He said simply and beckoned her to follow as he exited the shop without a trace of any merchandise.

In the end, they didn't get anything from the shop. Only another piece of puzzle he didn't help her solve. Or at least she thought so but it seemed he had other ideas.

After a five minute walk or so, they stopped by another shop that was filled with female apparels which ranged from the smallest accessories to different coloured kimonos. She was getting new things, apparently, unless the little Uchiha was into cross-dressing. And again, Sasuke talked to whoever was in-charged hastily and a nice-looking saleslady took her sizes which seem to surprise the little Uchiha, even if he didn't show it much—she just knew.

"I'm not fat." She commented once the lady went away and Shura walked towards the boy.

"Hn." He kept his calm as he stood up, intent on ignoring her. She blinked again; they didn't take any of whatever they sized her for.

"Are we going home?" She asked as soon as they were out on the streets again but he didn't answer and instead concentrated on the road before them. So, she continued to ask him various questions, most were random, some were just informative.

"How old are you?"

"Do you know Barney?

Things like that and never once did he answer until she came to ask him one question, this time about herself.

"When's my birthday?" She continued and she saw him glance at her from the corner of his eyes.

"October 13." He answered plainly and before she could give another comment, they had already reached the compound, saving him from all the trouble while she only stood in front with a blank but confused look as she stared at his back.

* * *

The first week was catastrophic for Sasuke.

On the first day, they didn't talk much, or if at all. After dinner, she silently followed him to an empty room—one of the unused but clean guestrooms. He left her then with the thought that she could take care of herself and he'd be in the same house if anything happened. They met at school and during meals, mostly dinner, and he always ordered her favourite: yakisoba noodles.

That had confirmed it during the first day. He didn't need any more proof, four coincidences—her hair, eyes, mole, and the yakisoba—were enough. She was the same Shura he knew. He can't fathom how she had grown so empty these years but he'll eventually find out and bring back the not-so-stubborn Shura, _his_ Shura.

But as he was about to think he can tolerate her presence, he heard crashing sounds coming from the kitchen just as he was about to train. He ran hastily and found her in the middle of broken antiques that his mother so loved to collect.

He snapped at her before she could even explain and with a glare, he ordered her to go to her room. She didn't obey but with another look, she silently vanished from the kitchen and left him staring at the broken pile. He didn't move; he just stared. Those plates have been a precious memory of his mother, his ever-loving mother, Uchiha Mikoto.

He sighed and started cleaning. No use crying over it; things were already broken as it is. Her mother won't scold Shura anyway if she was here. The woman loved the young girl like her own daughter and spoiled her too much. He had to tolerate these things because he was obviously the mature one.

And just as he finished cleaning, he passed by the laundry room to find the only washing machine in the house destroyed. He twitched. Sasuke had just declared he was going to tolerate her but that girl was making even just _that_ a hard task.

That girl will be the death of this household if he didn't take care of this issue.

In the last five days, he had observed her even if he didn't show himself. Her hands were smooth to which he concluded that she haven't done any kind of housework. Obviously, she had been pampered where she had come from. She knows how to get what she wants. One obvious proof was the Inuzuka.

With just a pout, an empty smile, or whatever, the mutt turned into a stumbling mess and did what she wanted. He even fetches her to and from the Academy which turned into quite a mess when Kiba asked her where she lived.

"The Uchiha Compound." She said blankly which prompted into many dropped jaws and seething females. After that, most girls gave her glares that she unknowingly ignored. He chose to ignore the brewing mess but he kept an eye out for an assault. You can never be too careful.

She had been under Iruka's skin since she arrived as well. She sleeps during class beside Shikamaru but performs perfectly well during Kunai-throwing, one feat he couldn't quite believe. But either way, living with her proved to be quite a hassle. She'd be facing unknown confrontations sooner or later, what with the many enemies she had made in the short span of five days. And poor Sasuke had to be the guardian to that dense child.

And she was _older_ than him. Though, it wasn't obvious with her short height. She's just an inch taller than Naruto and he's more than an inch taller than the boy. Times do change; she used to be taller than him.

But the point was, he had grown a little bit older with her around. Although he hadn't been around much, he was still watching on the sidelines and he can't help but feel a little overprotective with her.

Shura was just a naive girl who lost the ability to feel. She was just a child who needed guidance that only he can provide because that girl doesn't trust anyone, not even him. She only needed herself and she had survived the past four years without his help.

Although, he can't be sure if her current self told him that her mysterious past had been a good or bad experience.

Sure, she had grown into a better ninja and can control her emotions better now (as if she had any). She can hold herself against him during their spars in the Academy. But she hadn't grown into a better person. She'd turned into an oblivious child and unlike before, he would have to mother her. She didn't know much of the present world; she was merely a child.

And now, he found himself eating dinner across that girl with a meal he had been forced to cook. She was adamant in refusing take-out and had threatened to try and cook again if he didn't. Of course, there were no plates left to break. He had no choice in the matter.

"Uchiha Sasuke, how long are you going to be mad?" She addressed him blankly as soon as she finished her meal with what seemingly a satisfied expression. He continued eating with no regards to her.

He wasn't mad, if anything, he was tired. He was tired of _trying _to avoid dealing with her. Heh, look at where it got him. A few sets of broken plates, a nearly empty wallet, and a new job of cooking a meal.

"Hey, Uchiha Sasu—" He glared at her and she shut up.

He sighed. If he didn't give her rules, she'd wreck havoc in the compound and he was intent on preserving the place. "Let's lay down some house rules."

"Rules?" She cocked her head to the side, "That's fine. Rule number one, Uchiha Sasuke can't ignore Shura."

He twitched but nodded hesitantly. "Two, you will not do any chores without my supervision. No entering other rooms except for the dining room, bathroom and bedroom without my consent."

"That's two rules already." She complained, "Hmm. Then, Uchiha Sasuke can't get mad at Shura."

"That's impossible." He muttered.

"Then...without reason." She added.

He nodded hesitantly, "And stop calling me by my full name."

She blinked and Sasuke did too. He didn't know but the way she called him bothered him. And maybe that's what made him spurt out this random rule.

"Sasuke." She said as she looked straight at him and she gave him that empty smile again, "Is Sasu-chan okay?" And with those words, she almost was like the old Shura and he couldn't quite get out of memory lane.

The picture of her was burning in his mind.

"_Sasu-chan!" She ran towards him and he noticed the rock but she had already tripped. Sasuke ran towards the little girl who sat up and grinned at him sheepishly, "It doesn't hurt."_

"_Really?" He was sceptically but she nodded and he helped her up as the two of them walked towards the training ground hand in hand. "You washed the dishes fast."_

_She nodded, "Well, Mikoto-san helped me." _

_And he pouted. His mother rarely helped him with his chores but he can't blame her if she dotes on Shura too much. Shura was cute and her clumsiness makes you really want to help her. She tried her best in everything and even injured, she still smiles._

"_Will Itachi-san be at the training ground?" She inquired and Sasuke frowned._

_Shura likes Itachi too much. It made him jealous. And Itachi was sure to be there. Sasuke himself was going there to convince his brother to train with him again. _

"_Sasu-chan?" She repeated._

_He smiled, "Yeah, Nii-san said he'll be waiting there."_

_And again she smiled. _

"What have you been thinking?" Shura's said with no hint of curiosity and he just stared at her.

She was nothing like she was back then. She was not the same orphan who got lost in their compound. She won't ever be that little weakling he always had to save from the bullies. Shura was not even Shura anymore.

So, how should he accept this new addition to his life when he can't feel a connection to her at all? How was he supposed to know that this would be a good change of phase? How can he be sure that she won't vanish again without a word, just like a last time?

Only questions and no one was around to answer them. She was the only one here: her and her narrow world.

"Sasu-chan?" She said in such a blank tone that just wasn't the same. Those feelings from before might never resurface again.

But only Shura was here right now. Only Shura can answer if this was a right decision. He will adapt to this change. That's what being a good ninja is, after all.

"Nothing. Go take a bath."

It was the end of the discussion, along with dinner.

* * *

School was bearable, although it tended to bore the heck out of Shura's mind and she slept through most of it, mimicking the boy who sat beside her. Iruka didn't seem to mind and so she took that as a silent permission (not like he can do a thing about it anyway).

The boys were tolerable during sparring and the girls just hate her and vice versa. It wasn't fun and Sasuke would give her a cold shoulder even though he said he won't ignore her. Technically though, he wasn't ignoring her. He'd answer with a _'hn' _or a shrug, but that was still boring.

Kiba, she finally learned his name, had been an entertaining companion at first especially when he did her a favour, like fetching her from and to school, but he had grown unbearable after she gave him a chance to be called her 'friend'. He began demanding things when they eat lunch together, asking why she was staying with the Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha. He surely didn't like Sasuke much and that irked her.

After that, school became a partial hell.

She might quit soon enough if she managed to talk to the old man which wasn't happening anytime soon. He seemed to be intent on avoiding her ever since she made the demand two days prior. He must have been irked by her rudeness and that's why he rejected the idea of quitting the Academy immediately and forbade her from randomly barging inside his office; otherwise, he'll seal her abilities.

So now, she had to make an appointment through Iruka but that man had been insistent on not showing himself. Since she always slept in class, she can't catch him then and he always managed to escape her grasp after the dreaded lessons. How, she wouldn't know.

And Sasuke didn't care enough to help—he'd probably be against it anyway. Sure he has become more accommodating since their little conversation four days ago but the boy still barely showed himself when they're alone at the Uchiha Main House. It would probably be a miracle if they even saw each other in the many halls in that house.

So, there was nothing else to do but wait until the Hokage calls for her himself. She'd just have to bear this little routine for a little while. Opportunity will surely present itself. She needed to be patient and bear this arrangement for a short while.

Just a little patience...Scrap that. How could you possibly tolerate the glare that girls were sending her right now? She had a bit of a short temper and these girls weren't making it better for themselves. They shouldn't incur her wrath right now—when she's most irritated because Sasuke had once again decided on take-out tonight.

They surrounded her with menacing looks that she returned with a blank face. They all had the same faces—possessive mean bitches that didn't know their places.

"Who are you?" She spoke with all honesty. She didn't remember any; they were all insignificant.

She noticed how their anger flared and they started speaking but all their words were gibberish to her. She only heard _'Sasuke'_,_ 'Sasuke-kun'_, and _'Sasuke'_. She had learned the past few days that he was quite the heartthrob among the females and she did agree: he was quite handsome. But that didn't mean that he was _everyone's Sasuke_.

No. He wasn't. He's not the type to be owned. He's the _owner_.

They continued their yapping but when they didn't receive a response, this seemed to irritate them further and she smirked inwardly. These girls were bringing out the beast in her, the sadistic her that was drenched in a pool of blood.

The Girl from the Root with no name.

"You bitch!" One lashed out with an outstretched hand that was ready to scratch her and just as she was to catch that limb, another hand caught the girl's wrist.

Her blue eyes looked up with a sense of identification. She had sensed his presence earlier but didn't think that he'd appear in the circle of girls that surrounded her. Sasuke didn't appear to be the type to go around rescuing his housemates.

"Sasuke-kun," Most of them exclaimed but they weren't spared a glance.

He was merely staring at her with a slight glare as if angry at her, or maybe she was wrong? It had only been a week since she started staying with him and he's not one of the easiest people to read. Quite the opposite, actually. So, how was she supposed to understand the signal he was sending her behind that seemingly menacing look? She wasn't an expert in the area.

"Sasu-chan," She smiled and willed it to show gratefulness but she didn't know if she did it right. There was no reply but he let go of the girl's hand and everyone fell silent as he turned to her fully.

His eyes were scanning through her body and before long, he spoke as he took hold of her wrist and pulled her home, "We're going,"

Just those words but there were some sort of familiarity to it and for the first time since she can remember, she felt something.

It was nostalgia.

But she probably won't remember from where or when but she was sure now, this boy was of some importance.

He knew her, and she knew him.

That time, he was just a kid and so was she.

_She was crying. Again, she was crying._

_Bigger kids surrounded her and they filled her body with much pain and injury. She was quite sure that most of her skin would be tad with black and blues after this, as if her previous bruises weren't enough._

_And again, all she could do was cry._

"_What are you doing? Get away from Shu!" The familiar voice invaded her ears and one by one, the children ran away from her—they were afraid of the Uchihas—and she was left exposed to that younger child._

_And again, she was the weaker one._

_He looked down at her and for the longest moments, she tried to stop but couldn't until he crouched in front to her level. "Shu," He called her and she looked up at him with tearful blue eyes._

_It was unfair how he can smile so bright and light up her day. She wanted to get away from him because she was afraid she'd go blind if she stared any longer. But in the end, she just can't take her eyes away._

"_Let's go home!" _

_And Sasuke pulled her away._

"What a weird feeling." They stopped somewhere inside the Uchiha compound and he only looked at her. He raised a brow at her random statement but there was something else in his eyes.

Again, she couldn't understand what.

Uchiha Sasuke. What kind of person was he? Was living together with him the right decision? Another person—from the Root—often told her she was quite impulsive and often found herself in trouble because of it but this thing, was it okay to try and regain the life that had been taken from her?

Tsukishiro Shura. This name that will be hers from now on, how would it be like? Will she be able to find a _person_ inside her in time? She wasn't the smartest person in town but she wasn't stupid. The her right now wasn't even a person, a '_hito'_.

That girl from the Root—her—was an indifferent person who can only see what's in front of her. She doesn't understand many things but she knows how to pick up other people's line of thought because she had been an expert in hiding her emotions until she lost them. She had built her walls up so high that _she_ died when it exploded on the inside.

But right now, she wasn't _the Girl from the Root _but actually someone with a name: _Tsukishiro Shura._ Someday, she may be able to call herself as such.

She didn't have answers now but she'd try and look for them. She doesn't know what the future holds or if there is still a future at all yet, this kind of thing was here. She'd just ride on the wave.

"You're as annoying as before." He glared and she blinked up at him.

He must've been staring at her as she stared into space. Well, no love lost that hadn't already disappeared.

"Hurry up." He turned again and even though both still didn't know how to proceed from now on, they carried on walking that estranged road.

* * *

So, how was it? Tell me. :) Read and Review?


End file.
